The Huntress Woods
by NaylorFan90
Summary: Sorry this is so late after October, folks. Stuff happened. Anyway, enjoy yourselves some good ol' fashioned slasher violence!  Part of the Original Days Universe. Rated M for blood, violence, language, and sexual themes.


Disclaimer: My name is not Jay Naylor. I make no money from the writing or posting of this.

**SLASHER WOODS**

**/**

Weather in the Allegheny Mountain Range during the Fall months was never exactly what someone could call warm, but at the moment it was beginning to feel more like Early December than mid-October. Dry withered leaves crunched beneath the foot, the sound only adding to the cacophony of that late afternoon.

"Okay, okay, I got an idea guys, I got an idea." Marty Steinwell, a 20-something Otter in a shirt too heavy and pants too light, stood next to the campground's fire ring motioned to the other members of the camping party. Alice Craw, Marty's Rabbit next door neighbor and on-again off-again girlfriend; Jacob Wells, a Siamese Cat, the college paper photographer, and general hanger-on; and Rebecca Baker, a Hyena bitch, and in more ways than one.

Alice, at that particular week Marty's girlfriend, was the first to look over. "What, you finally figure out how to start a damn fire? I'm freezing here!"

"Yeah," Reb added as she pounded the last stake for her tent into the ground. "Take any longer and my tits are gonna fall off!"

Marty's response was to hold up a can of lighter fluid and smirk. "Hell yeah I figured out how to light a fire. The question is…" He pointed one finger at the two girls dramatically. "Are you two ready for the most KICKASS fire of all time!"

Reb just sighed and shook her head as Marty proceeded to liberally douse the wood in lighter fluid. She then looked over at her fellow female and motioned to Marty. "Well, aren't you gonna step in b'fore your prize winner of a catch boyfriend burns his eyebrows off…again?"

Alice shrugged and took several steps back from the immediate vicinity of the fire ring. She idly wondered how much that can could hold. "You know how Marty is. If he doesn't do it now, he'll do it for something stupid, like his morning hot chocolate."

Reb nodded to this and looked back to Marty. She did this just in time to watch him drop a lit match on the thoroughly lighter fluid-soaked wood, and the resulting plume of flame that managed to catch the very tip of Marty's baseball cap. For a moment he didn't seem to realize just quite what had happened, until he began screaming and running around in circles.

"CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAAAAAP! I'M ON FIIIIIIIIRE!"

Reb nearly busted a gut as she fell to the forest floor laughing her ass off. Alice rushed over and snatched the hat off Marty's head, throwing it to the ground and stamping wildly on it. With each stamp she yelled at Marty. "Damn" Stamp. "It" Stamp. "Boy" Stamp. "Can't you go" Stamp. "Five minutes without" Stamp. "Setting yourself on fire?"

Marty blushed and scratched at the back of his head. He'd never given it much thought to it before, but looking back… "Well, how can you expect me to keep from catching fire, when I'm always near such hot ladies as you two?"

From where she lay on the ground, Reb giggled and smirked up at Alice. "Mm, he's a sweety. Mind sharing tonight, hun?"

Alice joined in with the smirking, looking back between Reb and Marty; specifically, the rather prominent bulge in Marty's shorts. "Mmm, I think I'd prefer sharing now." Alice shook off her jacket and grabbed the bottom of her shirt, earning appreciative and eager groans from Marty and Reb as she lifted the thin fabric up and off. Her breasts bounced free of the shirt and her nipples instantly perked up in the cold air.

"Well, you two," Alice murred out, dropping the shirt to the ground and taking Marty by the collar. She put an extra sway to her hips as she walked on over to Reb's tent. "Let's have some fun!"

**/**

Jacob looked back in the general direction of the campsite, the distant sound of screaming loud in the quiet woods.

"Hm, sounds like Marty caught himself on fire…again…"

After another moment of listening Jacob shrugged and continued on as he had been. The click-click of his camera joined the forest sounds as he photographed nature. It was a hobby of his, even before he'd started work at the university paper, and was something he took a lot of pride in.

That day though, he was disappointed in what he had managed to catch. There seemed to be a distinct lack of the wildlife he had read about when researching the area, even taking into account the time of year. Jacob felt uneasy about this, and something else. Despite the emptiness of the woods, he felt like something was watching him. It had started barely five minutes after he had left the campsite to take his photos, and during the proceeding hours had grown more and more pronounced. Several times he had paused in his steps at the sound of a twig breaking, or caught a hint of movement in his camera. Nothing ever came of any of this though, so he had kept going.

At that moment however, Jacob had finally reached the point of turning back to camp. Clouds had begun to fill up the evening sky and cast the woods into a shadowy twilight. The beam of his flashlight cut a thin line in the growing darkness, and his footsteps were hurried as he followed the sign markers he'd left to make his trip back to camp easier.

The sound of crunching leaves came from his right, and Jacob swung his flashlight in that direction. "W-who's there?" He received no answer.

A twig snapped to his left. Jacob flinched and turned that way, peering around into the trees that seemed to close in around him. "Come on, stop…stop playing around! Ma-Marty? Reb?"

All the while he walked, not watching out anymore for his markers. His foot caught on something and he went tumbling forward onto the ground. His breath left in him in a whoosh as his flashlight slipped from his hand and went rolling away. The light went off.

"No!

Jacob scrambled to his hands and knees and began looking for the flashlight, lost in the darkness without it. Thunder rolled in the clouds above, as a freezing cold rain began pattering against his back, quickly soaking through into the fur beneath, and still he could not find the flashlight.

"Oh crap…" Staggering to his feet, Jacob hugged his jacket close to himself and with one arm stretched out to keep him from walking into anything began walking. His body shivered and his clothes were soon ripped and muddy from falls, and soon the lost Cat felt any hope he had of finding camp in this storm leave him.

"D-damn it…I should never have come on this stupid NNNGHLAHH!"

Jacob's hands grabbed at the blade protruding from his gut, and felt his warm blood flooding out over his fingers. Harsh breathing could suddenly be heard right behind him.

"W-wha…" A second blade speared through his gut from behind, cutting off several fingers from his grasping hands. A choking spurt of blood flooded past his lips. The person behind Jacob flexed and separated the two blades out his sides, and the upper and lower halves of his body dropped to the ground in different directions. Jacob Wells lived just long enough to experience the feeling of his organs oozing from his body.

**/**

As soon as the rain had lessened to barely a drizzle Marty left the tent and restarted the fire. Reb and Alice watched from inside the tent as he set to work, Alice with a frown on her face.

"Hey, Reb? Did you hear Jacob come back earlier? It's getting dark…"

The Hyena shrugged and began to dress. "Eh, the little weirdo probably just got lost. Ooh, maybe he fell into a ravine and drowned from the rain!"

Alice, already dressed, shuddered. "Ew, don't even joke about something like that. My mom would go ballistics if we had to go to the police station or something. And th-MARTY! Stop setting yourself on fire!"

The Otter was already putting himself out by rolling on the muddy ground, and behind him the fire crackled and popped. Looking up at the two girls Marty grinned. "So uh, who's gonna volunteer to look for Jacob?" No one volunteered. Jacob rolled his eyes and then pointed at himself.

"Eeny…"

He pointed at Alice. "Meeny…"

He pointed at Reb. "Miny…"

He pointed at himself again. "Not me."

"Not me" said Alice a moment before Reb, earning herself a scowl from the Hyena. Alice just smirked and stuck her tongue out. "Hehe, too slow."

Reb huffed and grabbed a flashlight from the tent. "Whatever, just don't eat up all the beer and hot dogs, got me!"

Shooting them a final dark look Reb marched into the woods. The rain had stopped but the clouds remained, and Reb soon flipped on the flashlight to help her see. She didn't really know what she needed to look for of course, in the dark everything looked the same.

Time passed slowly, and as it did Reb grew more and more frustrated. And scared, but she wouldn't admit that to anyone if she could avoid it. Like Jacob before her Reb noticed the silence of the forest, and didn't like it. She tried to call out Jacob's name, but the word echoed endlessly through the trees and made her feel suddenly watched.

The crunch of fallen leaves came from behind her, and Reb whirled around and shined her flashlight around. Nothing; there was nothing.

"What the hell's going on…?" She turned back around and began walking again. Now she moved faster, wanting to finish with this and get back to the warmth of the fire. She shivered in the cold Fall air and started walking again. Then came another crunch of leaves and Reb turned. In the light of the flashlight she saw a hulking figure stride from the shadows towards her.

"What the f-mmmgh!"

Before she could scream the figure clamped a gloved hand on her face and slammed her against a tree, holding her there. The gloved hand muffled Reb's screaming as she beat against her attacker's body. Tears streamed down her face as she watched the stranger slowly slide a hatchet from its belt and raise it up. Red eyes gleamed at her from within a sackcloth mask.

"Nnnh! Nnnho! Nnglh!" The hatchet blade buried into her gut. She screamed as blood spurted out, soaking the killer's arm. The blade dripped with blood as the killer pulled out and chopped again and again and again into Reb's squirming body. Blood and guts oozed from her, pooling around her feet.

Finally the killer stopped and let go. Reb's butchered corpse crumpled to the ground. Red eyes glared down at it, before the killer turned and looked in the direction of the campsite.

**/**

Alice jerked her attention from the fire as a howl filled the air. "Th-there are wolves around here!"

Sitting next to her, Marty shrugged and took a drink of his beer. "Eh, it's probably just a couple Wolves having a good time. Sometimes, you just can't hear the difference between us and the ferals…"

Another howl came, and Alice pressed closer against her boyfriend. "I still don't have to like it. And where the hell are Jacob and Reb? She's been gone for too long!"

Jacob shrugged and moved to grab another hot dog. "Hell if I know. Oh hey, maybe they holed up somewhere and are fucking each other's brains out!" Alice made a face and punched his shoulder. "Ow! Hey, I was just joking!"

"Well it wasn't very funny. Besides, we both know that little dweeb Jacob has no chance with Reb."

Marty shrugged. "Yeah, you're probably right. Anyway…" Standing he stretched and unzipped his pants. "I feel the need for a wh-aah!"

Alice gave his balls a squeeze and glared. "You try to pee in front of me again, and I'll make you less of a man then Jimmy Carter."

Letting go she watched as he hurried away into the cover of the surrounding woods, clutching his beans and wiener for dear life. She chuckled and leaned back in her chair, intending to look up at the stars above.

Her eyes widened at the sight of a figure standing behind her. Her mouth opened to scream, but only a gurgle came out as the killer stabbed a tent stake into her mouth and out the back of her head. Her body convulsed for a second before going limp. Blood streamed from her mouth and the exit wound.

The killer stared down at the body, and then turned and marched to the closest tent. Shrugging its heavy jacket off it searched through the tent, dropping whatever it thought could be useful into the jacket.

"NOOOOOO!"

The killer turned in time for Marty to smash into it, driving it to the ground. Tears streamed down the Otter's face as he grabbed a stray flashlight and began smashing it against the killer's head like a hammer. "YOU BASTARD! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU, I'LL KILL YOU!"

Dropping the flashlight he grabbed a knife from the killer's belt and stabbed it down at its head. The killer twisted so that it missed and just pinned the sackcloth mask to the ground. Marty grunted as the killer pushed him away. He staggered to where he'd chopped wood earlier for the fire and grabbed the ax.

"Come get some, Motherfucker! I'll take your fucking…head…" He watched the killer slowly stalk forward towards him, mask off, still pinned to the ground. In the flickering light of the fire he could make out the perfect curves and ample breasts, the orbs draped by long, fire-red curls.

Marty stepped back as the Wolfess crouched down, glaring at him with rage and lust. Her lips curled into a predatory grin. One last stray thought passed through Marty's mind as the Wolf Bitch set upon him.

"_I should have let her kill me…"_

**/**

From the other side of the campsite, Deva watched with satisfaction as his target, Experiment 427: Huntress, savagely mated with the civilian. The Otter's screams were like music to the mechanized Cat as he motioned for his soldiers to hold their fire.

Mr. White would be very excited over the coming brood.


End file.
